when the dawn breaks
by oddlyaverage
Summary: warning: do not read. will he ever get up the nerve to tell serena how he truely feels for her or will he just keep pushing her away? dariens point of view. please read & review, flames welcome. thanks.
1. warning

After several complaints about my writing and stories I have posted a disclaimer/warning.

**Disclaimer**: Sailor moon was created by Takeuchi Naoko and not me. I'm not taking credit for anything.

**Warning**: I am not a good writer; at best I'm an average writer. I have poor spelling and grammatical skills. This story deals with mature themes. It takes characters created by Takeuchi Naoko and put them in different settings where they react in un-traditional ways. This may offend or upset some readers. If you can handle that then read on. If not you have been warned, it's up to you if you want to read this or not.


	2. Chapter 1

**when the dawn breaks**

Moonlight kissed the violet shore line the sun long ago had set. He lay on the warm sand of a deserted beach dreaming of the color of the dress you wore. With a violent jerk he's eyes open. Waking up harmed and wanting more of her. He sat up. He raked his long fingers though his fine dark ebony hair in frustration. His head sank. He hoped that no one could see his true feelings he was desperately trying to hide.

I've got to tried to bend these thoughts around my feelings. How could she do this to me? She could reduce me to nothing. My happiness depended so much on her and yet she was completely oblivious to the effect that she has on me. It was enough to tear me apart.

I don't want to feel love. Ever since my parents died those many years ago I've never to let anyone get to close. He couldn't bare the thought of losing anyone again. He had long ago given up hope of ever finding love. That is until she stumbled in to his desolate world.

I feel so naked and so exposed. I can't open up his heart to the possibility of such pain from a rejection I'm sure to receive. I can't a low myself to feel such rejection and loss. I couldn't bear the heart break. I just won't tell her how I feel, what she meant to him. He would never reveal such feelings. How could I possibly open up his heart to the possibility of having it broken into a thousand pieces? I'll just remain emotionally distant, it's safer that way. Surely a girl like her could never accept a man like me.

He heaved a heavy sigh as these dark thoughts filled his head.

I don't want to feel love… without you.

* * *

**a/n:** This story is based on the song called "when the dawn breaks" by narcotic thrust. I stole sailor moons characters and the song lyrics to create this very lame short story for my own amusement. I know the story isn't very good and the point of view is a bit screwed up but I do not profess to be a great writer or even a half way decent writer. I do lay clam to being a terrible writer. I changed the lyrics a bit to make it fit with the story. Please forgive the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. 


	3. Chapter 2

**when the dawn breaks**

Every time I see her, I can't help but talk to her. I need to be near her. I don't want to feel this way but I can't control it. I'd insult her playfully just to get her attention. I'd say anything to get her to look at me. I know that I will only get hurt in the process. I'll end up insulting her to push her away. She'll call me a jerk, say she hates me and storm out of the arcade, but it's an addiction I can't control. I live for our little run ins. at times I think they are the only things that keep me going. Seeing her each day is what I live for.

(flashback – in the crown arcade)

Andrew looks at me and says "You've been acting strange, lately especially around Serena. I see the way you're looking at her. Something's changed."

Blinking, I forced myself to breathe deeply, already knowing that he already knew. "I don't know what you mean. Everything is just how it's always been."

"With the insults and the teasing, yes but I can tell something else is going on behind that cold exterior you present to the world."

I stared at him incredulously, trying my best to look shocked and disgusted, but when his knowing smile didn't fade, I conceded and let my expression fall. "Fine. You caught me."

He gave me a sympathetic look "How long?"

I shook my head, analyzing the coffee cup in front of me, "since the day I met her."

He nodded. "I figured as much."

I smiled sadly. "Andrew, I have never, ever felt anything like this before. There's something about her. Besides, why would she ever forgive me for the way I've treated her?"

"Because it's Serena. Forgiveness is what she does. Its part of who she is."

I simply nod my head, knowing he had a point. Serena had to be the kindest most forgiving human being on the planet, which just made me love her even more.

"Say, Darien?" he continued, refilling my cup of coffee. "You… you don't suppose this is the real thing, do you?"

I stared down into the black drink, trying to avoid his gaze. "I think this is the only real thing I've ever known in my entire life." I continue quickly knowing that I've already let him know to much. "It's not like it matters," I said, trying to cover for myself. "I mean, who am I kidding? She could never feel this way for me."

"You've got to let her know how you feel. For once Darien you need to let some one in to your heart. Serena is just the girl to let in. you've got to lean to open up. Once you do I'm sure she'd see into your heart and love you."

I take the mug in my hand and gulp the last of my hot bitter tasting coffee down. "I can't" I sigh. "I just can't" frustrated I rake my hand through my hair. With that said I paid for my coffee and left.

(end flashback)

* * *

**a/n:** This story is based on the song called "when the dawn breaks" by narcotic thrust. thats chapter 2. there will be atleast one more chapter, maybe more. reviews are always appreciated. thanks for reading. 


	4. Chapter 3

**when the dawn breaks**

I remember that day well Andrew gave me one of his knowing look "she'll never learn to love you if you keep that up Darien" he said to me sympathetically. Then I made a weak attempt to try to cover it up but Andrew is one of the few people who can see through my disguise.

The truth is though I taunt her every time I see her I secretly love every moment we are together. She makes the coldness met away. All the loneliness I've felt melts away when I see her, I don't feel so painfully alone.The city stops moving and the subway dies. Time slows when I'm near her and the traffic sighs, it's as if the world comes to a halt just for the two of us. All time seems to stand still for us when we are together. Those few precious moments we spend together are what I live for, just to be near her. When we part all the coldness returns and the harsh reality of my loneliness sets in. I can't keep living these strange goodbyes, I need you, I need you. My chest seems to tighten as I feel my heart breaking. She had no idea the power she had over me.

Serena is a natural beauty, not needing anything artificial like make-up or flashy clothing to make her look more attractive. She's incredibly graceful, when she's not tripping over herself or me. Her milky white soft skin that just begs to be touched. Her slender athletic body with curves in all the right places. With seemingly endless long light blond hair, so light it almost appears silver in the moon light. Her kissable lips so flawlessly shaped just make me want to shower her with kisses each time I see her and that little pout of hers drives me wild. But her most beautiful feature is her eyes. Her eyes are the windows to that totally beautiful perfect soul. Her eyes, like the color of pale sapphire gem stones they illuminate the love she feels for all.

But there is so much more to Serena besides her outer beauty. Her inner beauty is what really attracted me. After all, pretty girls are a dime a dozen but a girl with a heat of gold like Serena is much harder to come by. I know I could have other girls but they all want me for the wrong reasons. I know they'd break my heart. They wouldn't love me for me. How could they. How could anyone. I could never let them in to my heart. I could never let them see the real me. None of them seem worthy.

She's a strong character mixed with lovable charm and innocence,naïve in such an endearing way. She's trustful to a fault, choosing to believe that everyone is capable of being good. A complex mix of purity and innocence, good will and a moral core of values make her so enticing. She is never judgmental always loving and full of goodness. Warmth and kindness radiates from her. With a heart so pure she wears her emotional heart on her sleeve. Something I could never do. I'm always so afraid to open up and let anyone in. she is bold and fearless when it comes to her feelings where as I tend to do my best to hide them. Friendly, naturally out going nature and loyalty makes her such a great friend to have. Her gentle loving nature and general loving attitude is what truly draws me to her. Like the sirens song I am draw. I can't resist. And truthfully I don't want to resist.

I can feel the crash of my heart breaking. I can feel the waves of your heart rushing, rushing over me.

Maybe a girl with a heart as big as hers could find a way to love such a man as me. A man who's heart was so empty and alone for so long I barely knew what love is.

Dawn was breaking. I can feel the heat of the sun rising. The rays of light reach me brining with them the promise of a new day. I can feel a new resolve coming over me. I have to tell her.

After spending the entire night sitting by the shore of the ocean he got up with a purpose. He would find her and he would tell her. Better to confess everything and risk it all rather than go on never knowing.

* * *

**a/n:** This story is based on the song called "when the dawn breaks" by narcotic thrust. The lyrics were changed a little to make it into a story. Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know what you liked and more importantly what you didn't like. That way i can improve the stories. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
